In an increasingly networked world, more and more traffic, such as data, voice, and video, is transmitted over public and proprietary networks. The networks are using high data rates (e.g., greater than 10 gigabits per second (Gbps)) to transport greater quantities of traffic. Certain types of the networks, such as optical networks, are using complex signal processing to perform coherent processing and/or to implement and process phase modulated signal formats (e.g., instead of on-off keying (OOK)) to achieve the high data rates. A transmitted optical signal, that includes transmission parameters that do not vary outside of predetermined ranges (e.g., associated with wavelength, noise spectrum, power level, etc.) over time and/or that does not vary in a variety of operating conditions, may enable the network to use the coherent processing and/or phase modulation techniques to transmit the traffic. The optical signal may be generated using a stabilized laser and/or complex controls that do not allow transmission parameters to drift outside of the predetermined ranges, which may cause the cost, performance, and/or maintenance, associated with the network, to decrease.